


Fire of My Loins

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 单箭头, 昼星马偶像设定, 睡奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 主的低语声会在哪一部分困住自己，而自己又要在哪一部变成了聋子，昼神幸郎觉得今天的他就是什么都听不到的人了。要知道，禁欲者总在高处敲着钟，唯有纵欲者在圣母像前呻吟。
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 6





	Fire of My Loins

**Author's Note:**

> 只有幸郎对光来的单箭头

床尾亮着一盏夜灯，闪着的微弱蓝紫色荧光将紧紧交织的两双腿包裹住，印在窗帘半拉的玻璃窗上，仿若是有蛇盘绕着藤曼向上，一边吐着信子一边被带着锯齿的绿叶割开鳞片。落在顶端暂歇的雀鸟浑然不觉，只被掉了鳞片的蛇一圈又一圈捆绑住，白色羽毛染上了鲜红色，却没有一丝血腥气是属于它的。

疼了吗，疼了。

疯了吗，疯了。

额前是细密的水珠，泛红的耳尖的下一秒大约就要渗出血来，撕裂的嘴角红肿着，没入白色的发丝间愈发明显的热度将手指像是带着磁力吸住了手指，粗重的呼吸一波又一波打过来，柔软的唇瓣蹭过锁骨，发烫的身体汗水淋漓与掌心恰好粘合在一起，越是分不开越在皮肤上留下一道又一道带着血痕的指印，不知道是几次来回的入口处软烂得一张一合，方才几近是刺穿的疼痛感混着酒精作用下的麻痹感演变成了不自知与迷蒙之下的快感。

昏睡着的放松的身体很好的接纳着自己，两手捏着臀肉一次又一次撞击着，每一次都惹出一声细微的呻吟，皱起的眉头与颤抖的睫毛就像是要在任何一秒后就睁开眼睛，只因为自己想看到他眼里的自己，想知道现在自己的表情，想知道背弃道义的人是什么样子，所以祈求着。

看我一眼，只看一眼吧。

都说主会握住诚心祷告之人的双手，聆听他们的祈求，那么这双滴着血的手，真的有机会被选中吗？

说来讽刺，几乎很长一段时间以来，昼神幸郎都有祷告的习惯，想来这并非是由于主对其有所召唤，而是因为昼神时时刻刻似乎都需要保证自己仍然有一个可以无愧于良善之心的推卸责任的余地，去借由全善之物放置由渴望作为出发点的爱欲，是极尽荒唐之言，但是理性与逻辑早就已经无法劝退，只有经典教条才能够在跨出的每一步上划下一条界线。

后退，再后退一步，去赎罪，去熄灭罪孽的火。

结束了这晚最后一个节目的收录赶到的时候庆祝会已经结束了，拉开了包厢的门，皮鞋踢倒了墙边早已空了的玻璃酒瓶，歪七扭八倒在地上，就跟此时坐在桌旁含糊不清说着「幸郎那家伙太不够意思了」的人差不多。早就确定好的行程当然改不了，否则昼神怎么可能会错过观赏一杯倒的星海光来在入社十周年的这一天上喝醉的样子的机会。此刻躺着的还有同期的两个艺人和同组合的白马芽生，身材高大的白马抱着膝盖缩在了桌子下面，将手机贴在耳边，对着助理发着脾气：「快把车开过来啊！」

将还在手舞足蹈的星海从地上一把薅起来，喝得七荤八素的家伙根本一点力气都借不上，弯腰抓过他的手绕过自己的脖子，手从膝盖下伸过去，若是文春有人等在外面拍到了昼神幸郎公主抱星海光来的照片的话，等他清醒过来可能要扯着嗓子抗议说这也太丢人了，但是此刻半梦半醒的星海只是把头靠在昼神的肩上，环着昼神的脖子的手用了很大的力气还不停地蹬着腿，整个人就像是个耍脾气的小孩子。

「呕……真他妈难受……不讲义气的东西哼……」清酒与啤酒混合在一起在胃里翻腾着，灼烧的感觉毫不留情攀上了心脏，不适的感觉最后也只变成了饱含着不满的哼唧声。

提前叫好的计程车等在路口，在司机的帮助下上了车，才被抚摸着头发稍微安定下来的星海枕在昼神的大腿上时就又不安分了起来，在后座上动来动去不说，有意无意用自己的脑袋蹭着人的腿间，今天上节目还没来得及换下的宽松阔腿裤对这样的触碰没有起到任何隔离的作用，不如说棉麻的质地更是加剧了触碰的效果。这一刻好比是绽开的花火的星火落在了枯草丛上，有看不见的火焰燃起来了。

用手托着星海的头，顺着他的胸口按摩到他的胃部，发热的掌心是胃痛时的镇静剂，也同样地暂时掐灭了火点。

低头看了一眼躺着的人，星海光来睡着了。

按着胃部的手很自然地向下摸索着，稍有些紧身的牛仔裤让形状变得更是清晰，指腹从腿根轻点着往上，那里仍然是软趴趴的，跟他鼓起的脸蛋一样，可爱得很，昼神的脑海里闪过一秒钟若是将星海的嘴填满会是什么样的景象，霎时间的寒意从头皮直达脚底，尤其是血管里，流着的只像是冰碴子，每个尖角都割得人如此疼痛，渗出的血也融不了这层冰冷，只给人一种此刻或许正清醒得过分的错觉。

我在想什么，我在做什么？

抬头从后视镜里看自己，昼神幸郎清醒着。

从星海的上衣口袋里摸出了门禁卡打开楼下的自动门，这个世界上可能没有人比昼神还要更熟悉星海的住所了，因为即便是星海的家里人都很少在这里出现，出道以后曾经被恶意的私生骚扰过几次，在SNS公开表达了自己的愤怒以后几乎是每个月都要换一次公寓才能觉得安心，若是家人这么要上东京来，也一定是特地提前订好了酒店，这不是说对家人不信任，相反的只是要保护好他们。

这次的公寓是前段时间刚租下的，地址连事务所都未通知过，第一日住进来的晚上星海给他打电话，说新房子的夜景超级好，带点酒上来喝两杯吧。等昼神带着两瓶红酒出现在门前的时候，星海还夸下海口说要和通宵练习时一样聊个成夜才行，最后才刚刚是第二杯下肚，星海就闷头扑倒在沙发上一动也不动了。

拿着酒杯倚在窗边，仅仅是看一眼罢了，微微发红的面颊与那撒娇似的口吻，就已经彻彻底底足够了，足够作为导火索，点燃一切。

重复的事情，这可能是第一次，却绝对不会是最后一次，这是那个当下昼神幸郎在心里暗自做出的决定。

一拉开拉链就弹出来的阴茎忍得辛苦，一手捏过星海的下巴让已经接近紫红色的柱身靠近他，渗出的液体粘在他的嘴唇上，红润得发亮，蹭着他的唇瓣，昏睡着的星海舔着嘴角时刚好舔过顶端，昼神身子一颤，在忍耐力到了极致的时候差一些立刻缴械投降，用几根手指模拟着性器在口中进出的动作，另一只手上下撸动着自己，时不时打在星海的脸颊上，不知道是他的脸更烫还是自己的欲望热度更高。

在旁边比着大小，如果真的要让他吞进去的话，大概能一直抵到喉咙口以下吧，想象了一下他瞪大眼睛宛若就要窒息了的失控表情，昼神幸郎一边微笑着一边看着射出的精液沾满了星海的脸与胸口，白皙的皮肤与近乎是透明的发色，星海光来总是如同有着令人想要犯错的圣洁感。依旧勃起的性器，还在提醒着自己破开圣洁的使命。

自己的手很大，星海的脸很小，两手捧起这张脸，而昼神只是端详着，什么都没有再做。

或者说，一旦做了什么，就不是能够停下来的了。

如同打开自己的家门一般在密码锁上按下了那一串数字，咔哒一声锁打开的声音就和人的理智之弦断掉的声音如出一辙，仿佛有蛇盘上了谁的腿，正在胯下吐着信子。身体里的冷与热在缠斗着，昼神期待着理性驱使下的精神力能够占据上风，却在发了疯似的啃咬上星海的唇瓣的时候意识到，人类从来就只是非理性的动物罢了。

重复着的，总是在深夜时候重复的，去融化他，去揉烂他，去毁灭他。

酒精实在是使人昏迷的利器，昼神都忍不住感叹星海的酒量这些年竟然都没有任何的长进。平躺着的人呼吸时胸前一起一伏，昼神伏在他的耳畔轻声地说着：「光来，乖，把衣服换了。」

皱着眉头不情愿拖长了声音将两手举起来又无力地放下，一手锁着他的手腕，另一只手扯着他的衣服下摆向上卷，汗湿的圆领线衫，领口有些紧了，箍住了头时星海还很是不乐意地又呻吟了一声，脱去了上衣映入眼帘的是在醉酒后升高的体温作用下白到发粉的皮肤，尤其是手肘处、肩头还有不需要揉捏就硬得立起的乳头，指腹稍稍摩挲两下，星海的身子便跟着扭动两下，这是相当敏感的身体，昼神自然很是明白。

十年来的身材管理没有人比星海还要做得到位了，穿着衣服看一看是瘦小的人，褪去衣衫之后露出胸肌弧度倒是在这个时候起了反作用，手指在柔软的胸上掐出了指印，明明都没有用什么力气，便是一块又一块的红印，会被发现吧，会被发现的，每次涌现在脑海里的担忧表现在脸上是根本收不住的笑，当一个天真的人世界坍塌了，那会是什么样子，昼神幸郎都不知道自己这在渴盼什么。

「光来，不要蹬了。」拍了拍他胡乱地踢来踢去的腿，抓着他裤腰一拉到底，腿之间的性器还软着，而且因为他还在乱踢所以就这样在眼前晃来晃去，垂眼盯着那里不过三秒，第四秒的时候握住了星海的脚踝掰开他的两条腿，俯身吮吸着腿根的软肉，喝过酒的人浑身发汗，男性的荷尔蒙与汗味并不算好闻，却只让昼神的下身更是硬了起来，手指甲在铃口处刮弄着，舔着下方的两个囊袋，最后含住他的性器，湿润的口腔很快让星海也有了反应。

睡着的人的呜咽如同哭泣声一般，分不出是舒服的快意还是被欺负了的可怜，而无论是哪一种，都足以让昼神幸郎在这个状况下将自我完全剥离出来，他就像是剥离出了一个冷静的灵魂站在旁观一个外人去凌辱爱人一样，那个「我」面无表情，这个外人满脸笑容。一份温柔的良善阻止了「我」，让其无法对星海光来诉说最简单的爱意，所以宁可是用发泄的，也要看到星海光来溺在深重的情感里的发了狂的样子。

如果你也能体会一遍这种窒息的话，如果你也可以痛一次的话，如果你也疯了的话。

无比熟练地舔弄着含住的阴茎，伴着呜咽声射在口中的精液被昼神全数吞下，舔了舔下嘴唇抬起头来，星海的大腿上能够清楚地数出有几条手指印，就像是无形的束缚力正捆绑着他的身体一般。如往常一般总是不放过这些红印，昼神先是亲吻着他膝盖上因为在舞台上表演意外摔倒而留下的疤痕，舌尖舔着大腿的不自觉紧绷的肌肉线条，湿润的一条线一直到了人鱼线，在星海不会留意的部位舔舐着，犬齿划过肌肤，最后留在上头的是一个又一个吻痕，是昼神每一次都要做的标记，他会问自己，这一次做到到了哪里，而下一次又要进行到哪里。

主的低语声会在哪一部分困住自己，而自己又要在哪一部变成了聋子，昼神幸郎觉得今天的他就是什么都听不到的人了。

要知道，禁欲者总在高处敲着钟，唯有纵欲者在圣母像前呻吟。

继续搓揉着胸前的两点红，舌头舔过腰侧的痒痒肉，睡着的人还会轻轻笑出声来，星海几乎一点都忍不住，平时若是一个不经意戳他一下，那双眼睛便会瞪得滚圆故作生气似的立刻弹开。捏着脸颊两侧让他张开嘴，呼吸似乎是受了阻碍，只好是吐出半截舌头喘着粗气，吮吸着舌尖交换着彼此的唾液，与其说他是在没有章法地回应这个深吻，不如说只是他下意识地汲取新鲜空气，就像是把贴在自己唇上的昼神的嘴唇当成了氧气瓶的气嘴，嘬得他唇瓣有些发麻发肿。

将两个人死死黏在一起的吻断不开，津液顺着嘴角流下来，半睁的眼神迷离，瞥见了瞳孔的一瞬还以为身下的人醒了，而后却又闭上了眼睛，用两根手指代替了自己，星海便又如同婴孩咬着奶嘴一样吮吸着指尖，压着舌头一点点伸进去，可能不能太深，醉了的人兴许只会吐得狼狈不堪，可是两腿间弹起的性器直接贴在了星海的腿根，他的体温过于高了，碰到的不过是顶端都能感受到热度。

张开的嘴早就合不上了，昼神扶着他的肩膀让他坐起身背靠着床头，自己换了个更方便的姿势，然后再用同样的手势捏住了星海的脸颊，一下子将柱身挺入了口中，头部被牢牢吸住，酥麻的感觉爬满了全身，昼神缓缓吐出了一口气，插进他的发丝间按着后脑勺，一下又一下地在口腔里乱撞，囊袋打在下巴上发出了啪嗒啪嗒的声音，全然没有一点温柔意味的口交过程让星海在毫无预料的窒息感作用下翻了眼白，但身体还没有脱离沉睡的状态，而才射过一次的阴茎很快就又起了身。

粘稠又咸腥的液体射了满嘴，咽也咽不下去，吐又吐不出来，被撑开撕裂的嘴角有了血渍又粘着白浊，拔出来之后与从前一般捧起这张脸欣赏的昼神这一刻在欣赏的不是星海光来的透着单纯与圣洁的脸庞，他是在看自己的战利品，在看自己屠杀理智以后所获得的东西

——红润的唇瓣，红透了的脸颊，睫毛上挂着的泪珠，还有从口中溢出的自己留下的欲望，这都是属于昼神幸郎的，只有这一刻才能拥有的。

掰开臀瓣将在他口中搅动过的手指挤进穴中，太过明晰的异物感在从来没有被人开发的后穴里，星海光来一声饱含着疼痛意味的长长的呻吟终于让他从沉睡中醒了一分，但这远远不够，他只是本能地夹紧了那根手指，却在昼神不紧不慢的扩张中由着疼痛感转化成了快感，呻吟声变得断断续续而绵长，再之后又成了呜咽声。星海的身体里实在热得惊人，为了保证不会在第一次交合的过程中就唤醒他，即便自己的身下胀得难受也仍然没有急着将插进的两根手指换成自己。

掐着星海的腰从后面抱着他，坐在自己大腿上这样的动作几乎是每次上综艺时总要做的，粉丝们喜欢看，昼神便也乐此不疲。

让自己在两瓣臀肉间摩擦着，扩张时流了满手的水，贸贸然地就想要顶入也不容易，不过是顶端的一点已经夹得昼神皱起了眉头，揉着他的屁股小声地在他耳边说：「光来，乖。」

实际上昼神幸郎仍然为自己的理智感到吃惊，明明星海的后穴才吞入了顶端的感觉就痛得让他只想一下插进去，哪怕是流了血再搞坏他一点也无所谓，可是这一秒的自己，五指死死掐着星海的腰不让他直接坐下来，呜咽逐渐成了哭声，星海光来呜呜地哭出了声，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，不知道是因为疼的还是梦里见了什么。结果这才真的是理智结束的最后一秒，昼神拉开星海的大腿由着自己直接顶到最深处，失了控的在发狂地捅着他的后穴，阴茎整个地被愈发湿滑的肠道包裹住，近乎于是迷恋似的从前发摸着小腹上顶出的那块痕迹，自己就在他的身体里，完完整整地在里面。

原先连一根手指都排斥着的他，现在只将昼神吃得死死得，抽插时总是先退出去一点而后又再次顶入，星海哭得越是厉害，下面就被操弄得越是不留情，重复着的动作只让他更能适应这个大小与形状，每每柱身摩擦过前列腺时哭声都要发了尖，这些声音笼罩在昼神的耳边，与用沾了水的鞭子抽打着心脏没有任何的差别，欲火焚烧着大脑与神经，每一块肌肤都如同爬虫经过一般的刺痛。不断动摇着的「我」被那个外人狠狠甩了一巴掌，最终昼神幸郎站起身推开外人，扒开两腿挤进了被蹂躏得软烂不堪的洞之中，射入了全部的自己。

哭声是什么时候停下来的，发泄终结的一刻昼神支撑着已经完全失去了意识倒在自己身上的星海，低头看着那满脸的泪痕，他的身子还在发着抖，贴着他的后颈落下细密的吻，而后昼神仰起头来，轻声哼起了歌哄他入睡

——Moon river, wider than a mile.  
——I'm crossing you in style some day.  
——Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker.  
——Wherever you're going, I'm going your way.  
——......[1]

第二日MS收录前在休息室换衣服，白马芽生瞥见了昼神背后那些略显夸张的用指甲划伤的痕迹，咂了一下嘴，照着全身镜回身看了一眼自己，昼神幸郎突然笑出声，早已经换好了打歌服在原地回忆着舞蹈动作的光来不满地催促着说：「有什么好笑的，快换衣服我们还能走一遍流程。」

「知道了，光来前辈——」调侃似的拖长了声音回他，眼神在星海用粉底也遮不住的肿起的嘴角边上停留了半秒钟，然后套上了上衣。

自然不需要任何人来提醒昼神幸郎，他知道双方面的渴求是爱，单方面的欲求是罪，可是最深的惩罚已经将他浑身上下灼烧得不成样子了，那是蔓延开的罪孽之火，他没有用任何方法熄灭它，甚至是沉默着微笑着走了进去，每一步都是理智的冰块与炎热的火在碰撞，冰的寒意与火的灼热没有减少一分，吐着信子的蛇从脚底盘绕着向上，最后竟是从自己的口中爬了出来。

那些希望从星海光来的瞳孔里看到自己的瞬间之外，只存在着昼神的恐惧，因为只是短短的一瞬他就已经看到，从来就没有盘绕着的蛇存在，那条蛇就是他自己，那双纯净透明到几乎可以映照出一切的眸子里，正是一条吐着信子的蛇。

1.《Moon River》（月亮河）


End file.
